Many computers and associated peripheral devices are designed to work with a plug-and-play capability integrated into an operating system running on the computer. Plug-and-play enables the computer to automatically detect a newly connected peripheral device and install and register it as part of the computer system. Prior to the development of plug-and-play, it was necessary for a user to specifically indicate to the operating system that a new peripheral device had been added, to identify the peripheral device added, and to manually set any resources required by the peripheral device, such as interrupt request values (IRQs). Under plug-and-play, the computer operating system automatically detects the presence of the newly added peripheral device when the computer is booted up, identifies the device, and then automatically assigns the resources required by the device. More recently, operating systems have added the ability to “hot-detect” when a peripheral device is added or disconnected after a computer is already booted up and operational, identify the peripheral device, and install or uninstall the device as part of the computer system. For example, many new computers and peripherals support the Universal Serial Bus (USB) standards and have USB interfaces. Newer versions of Microsoft® Corporation's WINDOWS® operating systems running on these new computers are able to hot-detect a newly connected or disconnected USB peripheral device, such as a scanner, printer, digital camera, etc., while the computer is running. The operating system identifies the specific USB device that has just been connected to a USB port based upon information obtained from the device. Then, if the appropriate peripheral device driver and client application software were previously installed, the computer installs the device as part of the computer system. Specifically, the operating system checks to see if the particular peripheral device model is included in the current device registry, and if so, loads the corresponding device driver into memory. The newly connected USB peripheral device can then be used immediately.
However, when a new USB peripheral device is connected to a computer for the first time, the USB peripheral will not be listed in the device registry. For some peripheral devices, an information file (i.e., a *.INF file) and device driver are included with the operating system, which enables the operating system to add necessary information about the peripheral to the device registry and to load the device driver. However, in many cases, peripheral information and a device driver are not included with the operating system. In that event, it is currently necessary to run a setup program to obtain and install the required information, driver, and any related client application software for the peripheral device.
One example of the type of application software that might be installed is a printer manager program for use with a USB printer. Additionally, the application software may include programs that provide additional features or functions for the USB device, or that provide an added benefit to the purchaser of the peripheral device.
Typically, any required driver and user application software are provided on a CD-ROM or on one or more floppy disks packaged with a peripheral device. When drivers or user application software for USB peripheral devices are not provided with the operating system, the user must load CD-ROMs or floppy disks, or otherwise manually provide the required material. The interaction required by the user to initially install a peripheral device thus detracts from a quality user experience, since the initial installation of the peripheral device is not truly a “plug-and-play” operation.
When a new peripheral device is connected to a computer, an operating system, which includes plug-and-play capability, detects the presence of the new peripheral device. As mentioned above, such an operating system then checks to see if the peripheral has been previously installed. If the peripheral has not been previously installed, the operating system initiates a procedure to install a new peripheral. If the operating system does not include the necessary files, the operating system gives the user an option to insert a CD-ROM or other medium on which an appropriate information file (e.g., a *.INF file), driver software, and application software can be found.
Producing and distributing CD-ROMs and/or floppy disks with peripheral devices represents a considerable expense to peripheral vendors for at least two reasons. First, there is the cost of the media and packaging associated with providing such tangible components. In addition, scheduling production of CD-ROMs and/or floppy disks can delay shipment of newly developed peripheral devices, or reduce the amount of software development time available. If changes to the device driver or other software are required late in the development cycle, then CD-ROM production may be delayed until after hardware production of the peripheral is already complete. In addition to delaying delivery of the peripherals, storing the completed peripherals in inventory can add unnecessary cost. Alternatively, to ensure CD-ROM production meets peripheral hardware production and shipping schedules, software development may have to be cut short before corrections can be made or before program features can be added. Elimination of program features can reduce the competitiveness and attractiveness of a product in the marketplace. Vendors may also be forced to distribute updated software on another CD-ROM, or by other means, to correct bugs or to provide improved features and functionality in the software materials.
Updated device drivers and other materials are often available for downloading over the Internet. Since many computer users have either high speed, full-time connections or at least a dial-up connection to the Internet, a peripheral vendor doesn't necessarily need to supply a CD-ROM and/or floppy disks with a peripheral device to provide the required drivers and application software. Instead, a vendor can require users to manually download and install such software from a specified site over the Internet. However, connecting to the Internet and/or downloading drivers and other software materials is also a manual, time-consuming process that most users would prefer to avoid. In addition, such a manual process can present a problem for novice users, can delay the initial installation of a newly purchased peripheral device on a computer, and will clearly detract from user satisfaction with the peripheral device.
From the preceding discussion, it will be apparent that it would be preferable to enable the operating system on a computing device to automatically obtain any device driver required and any related software/document materials pertaining to a peripheral device that has just been connected to the computing device for the first time from a designated remote site via the Internet (or other network). Eliminating the need for the user to insert a CD-ROM or floppy disk into a host computing device, or otherwise manually obtain the required software, provides an improved plug-and-play capability. Eliminating the need for vendors to include CD-ROMs and/or floppy disks with peripheral devices to provide the drivers and other software should extend software development time and reduce production costs.